Spoiled & Rotten
by Kristen R
Summary: This is my version of what happened after Angel was drugged by Rebecca. If you are offended by M/M pairings, please read no further.
1. Prologue & Chapter One

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Rating: PG-13 for language and some adult content 

Disclaimers: None of this belongs to me. If they belonged to me, this show would have to air on Showtime After Dark. It's all the property of Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fox and The WB. The song "Spoiled & Rotten" belongs to Darling Violetta. If you haven't heard it, go to MP3.com and listen! 

SPOILERS: Through "Eternity"…sort of. After seeing the preview for that ep, we started taking about what would be the first thing Angelus would do if he ever came back. This is my version. *s* I depart a bit from canon here and there. Bear with me. Prologue 

_It's good to be me again. I've missed being in charge._

_You have no idea what it feels like to be trapped inside a body and have no control. You're a bystander. All you can do is wait and watch and seethe._

_Having to sit idly by while that souled idiot brooded and pondered and made a general nuisance of himself. He destroyed the Gem of Amarra! The vampire equivalent of the Holy Grail. He just threw all of that power away._

_Of all the stupid, shortsighted things he could have done, there was no beating that. Or so I thought. Because just a few months later, he gave up being human again to help save the world. Though I'm not complaining about that one._

_If he hadn't been so self-sacrificing, I wouldn't be here right now._

_Yes, I'm back in charge. In the driver's seat of both this body and this delightful automobile. I must commend his taste in cars. Driving along the highway with the top rolled down is quite a pleasurable experience. A song on the radio. And a song in my heart._

_Just another hour to go._

_Destination: Sunnydale._

Chapter One Angelus was on the hunt. 

He was quite good at it. Stalking his prey. Skulking in shadows. And then, at the last possible moment, leaping in for the kill. 

Of course, two centuries of practice didn't hurt. All those years as the Scourge of Europe had helped to hone his deadly skills. Time spent under the expert tutelage of vampires such as Darla and The Master. It certainly helped to form him but no instruction in the world could be completely responsible for the monster Angelus was today. 

A true predator is born, not made. 

You can teach someone how to hunt. They can practice the skills you've taught them. Perhaps someday, they can even excel at being a hunter. But they'll never be a predator. 

The hunter is a role that one assumes. You slip it on like a mantle and do the job. Go on the hunt. Make the kill. Then, the moment passes and you return to your life. It's what you do, not who you are. 

The predator lives to hunt. It's innate. It's inescapable. 

As inescapable as the fate of the young person Angelus now hunted. 

Angelus had driven like a madman to reach Sunnydale. To reach his destination. His goal. His obsession. 

He stood outside Rupert Giles' building, watching. The door finally opened and a couple stepped outside. Angelus' grin flashed in the darkness as he followed his prey down the street. 

The sight of the man and the woman strolling along, holding hands, seemingly oblivious to the world around them, had Angelus growling softly. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and shred away that polite veneer of normalcy. He hated the pretense. He despised the insipid sweetness of it all. 

But most all, he was furious because half of that couple was his. The fact that someone would dare to encroach upon Angelus' territory filled him with a dark rage. He mentally added another name to his list of victims to visit while here in Sunnydale. 

The couple walked up a darkened path and paused at a closed door. There were soft words, a brief embrace and then a quiet farewell. Under Angelus' watchful eye, they said goodnight and parted ways. 

To the victor go the spoils. And Angelus was ready to claim his bounty. 

He followed closely behind as the object of his obsession headed towards home. But the air was charged now in a way it hadn't been before. It was as though his subject knew his stalker was near. The faltering steps. The uncertain glances. Jumping at shadows. 

Angelus grinned with delight as he picked up the distinctive scent of fear on the breeze. He decided that he had waited long enough. It was time to make his move. Swoop in and claim what was rightfully his. 

Angelus stepped out from under the cover of darkness and moved toward the lone figure standing on the deserted street. His quarry froze and turned quickly at the sound of someone approaching. 

Angelus' felt a triumphant roar build inside him as he was spotted for the first time. He caught the widening of the eyes and the gasp that escaped from between those delightful lips. 

"Angel? What are you doing here? Is there danger-" 

He strode forward purposefully. His eyes on his prize. It made it all worth the trip. 

"No." 

"No danger?" 

"No Angel." 

"Oh my god! Angelus?" 

Angelus grinned down. "Oh yeah. It's me. I'm back and better than ever." 

Angelus waited for a long moment, enjoying the emotions that flitted across the unguarded face as he studied it. Finally, the trembling figure moved. One step. Then another. 

Suddenly, Angelus felt those arms slide up around his neck, surprisingly strong, pulling his head down. Warm, full lips pressed urgently against his. Angelus growled low in his throat as he deepened the kiss. His tongue roughly invaded the soft, hot, wet mouth that he'd thought about all the way from Los Angeles. 

His hands fisted in silky hair as he savagely plundered that mouth. He ground himself against the smaller form, reveling in the arousal he could smell on his partner. The violent sensuality of the moment held them both firmly in its grasp. 

Their mouths broke apart and a face was buried in the crook of Angelus' neck as arms clutched at him desperately. The ragged sound of breathing was all Angelus could hear for a long moment. Until the tentative whisper, so full of disbelief and wonder. 

"Is it really you, Angelus?" 

"Oh, it's me. How quickly they forget." He pulled away roughly and grabbed his former lover by the shoulders, sneering in his face. "Didn't you miss me, Xander?" 

Xander shuddered at the hauntingly familiar touch that he never thought he'd experience again. He licked his lips and met Angelus' fiery gaze as he nodded solemnly. 

"I missed you." 


	2. Two

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Two Xander fidgeted nervously with the hem of his sleeve as Angelus wandered around his pseudo-apartment, looking things over. Angelus soon grew bored of surveying the tiny, dank room. He leaned against the washing machine and lit a cigarette, watching the boy closely. 

"Nice basement," he sneered. 

Xander bristled at the sardonic tone. "Yeah, well, they were all out of abandoned mansions." 

Angelus' eyes narrowed in response and Xander shuddered, wondering if he would ever learn to keep his mouth shut. 

Angelus caught the almost imperceptible movement and grinned widely. It reminded him of what had initially drawn him to the boy. That unique combination of courage and foolhardiness with a touch of healthy fear was what had aroused Angelus so. It certainly hadn't been Xander's fashion sense that caught his eye. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

Xander's face flamed in mortification. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"Your taste in clothes seems have to gotten worse in the past two years. I guess The Shrew was good for something after all. Without her here, you seem to have regressed. Or maybe accelerated is a better word since I'm reasonably sure I saw that same shirt at the Senior Citizen home last week." 

"'The Shrew'?" Xander stared at him in confusion and then horror, as comprehension dawned. "Oh god! Cordelia! What did you do to her?" 

Angelus inhaled deeply and waved Xander's concerns off. "Save your outrage. She's fine." He thought about it for a moment and then chuckled, "For now anyway." 

Xander just stood there, motionless and unblinking. He couldn't take his eyes off of Angelus. It had been so long since he could really just stare at his former lover without any fear of repercussions. They had only been lovers for a few months when Angelus came up with his brilliant plan to suck the world into Hell and instead ended up going there himself. 

When he finally returned from the demon dimension, he wasn't Angelus anymore. Which meant that Xander was no longer entitled to spend his free time feasting his eyes upon that beloved face. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room with Angel. He knew that if he were around Angel for more than a moment or two, he'd give himself away somehow. 

And that must never happen. No one could ever know about what had transpired between the two of them. They would never understand. Xander wasn't sure he understood himself. Still. 

The night that Angel lost his soul, he had appeared at Xander's window just as Xander was heading to the bus station. Angel said things…things that Xander couldn't let himself think about. It was too painful to remember. He had been so happy that Angel finally returned his feelings. To discover the next night that it had been Angelus, not Angel, who whispered those sweet lies and made him feel so loved, so alive, shattered his already fragile and battered heart. 

Xander should have stopped things right then and there but he didn't. He couldn't. Xander had wanted this for so long, there was no way that he could turn away. It didn't matter that the soul was gone. It was still that strong and beautiful man that Xander had loved from afar. 

Of course, Xander had no idea how bad it would get. How relentless Angelus would be in his torment of Buffy. By the time Angelus killed Ms. Calendar, Xander was in too deep. Angelus had gotten under his skin and become this drug that Xander couldn't resist. So he stood idly by and did nothing. For the rest of the world, he and Angelus played the parts of mortal enemies. They even staged a few very public confrontations. 

But after every single one of those interludes, Angelus would appear at Xander's bedroom window and fuck him senseless. Reminding him that, no matter what performances they might but on for the Scooby Gang, Xander belonged to Angelus. 

Until Acathala. 

There had been no way that Xander could allow his own desires, no matter how powerful and consuming they might be, to come ahead of saving the world. Enough people had died because Xander couldn't bear the thought of losing Angelus. It had to stop. 

Looking back, he often wondered if he had done the right thing in not telling Buffy that Willow was attempting to curse the vampire again. He knew that Buffy needed a clear head and the truth would have given Angelus the advantage. But if he had told her… 

Xander still would have lost him. Regardless of whether or not he went to Hell, Angel only wanted Buffy. That was the reality of the situation. The demon may have desired Xander but his soul certainly did not. Which led Xander to a new question. 

"How did you lose your soul this time? I mean, Buffy—" 

Angelus growled in response to that name. "No, Buff had nothing to do with it. This time, you have the marvels of modern day pharmaceuticals to thank. A lovely little drug that makes one 'perfectly happy.' Apparently that was enough to send The Brooding Wonder's soul back to the aether where it belongs." He smirked at the look of utter disbelief on Xander's face. It was rather comic. "As for the Slayer, I can deal with her tomorrow. I have better plans for tonight. I feel the need to celebrate my release from captivity." 

Xander sighed inwardly, relieved about the temporary reprieve. All his thoughts fled in the next instant as Angelus pushed away from the washer and approached him slowly, a speculative gleam in his eye. Xander swallowed convulsively at that familiar look. "Um…What did you have in mind?" 

Angelus reached out and grabbed him swiftly. Before Xander could catch his breath, he was lying on the bed, Angelus' powerful body above him. Angelus looked down at Xander and sighed dramatically. 

"Did you forget everything I taught you?" 

He used one hand to capture Xander's wrists above his head, as his other hand began undoing the buttons of Xander's hideous shirt. He grinned wickedly at the boy pinned beneath him. 

"Allow me to get things started. Just speak up when you remember how to do this." 

Angelus' mouth descended and covered Xander's. The kiss was brutal and demanding and had Xander already whimpering with need. It had been so long. And he had missed Angelus so much. Xander arched his body up, trying to press himself closer to his lover. Angelus' lips left his and trailed kisses across Xander's jaw, leaving Xander panting heavily, trying to force air into his aching lungs. 

Speak? Xander couldn't remember how to breathe. 

"Fuck." 

Angelus heard the muttered expletive and growled approvingly in Xander's ear. 

"See? I knew you'd remember." 


	3. Three

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Three Angel awoke abruptly and opened his eyes, the searing pain in his head causing him to close them again immediately. It felt like the hangover from hell. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. Rebecca had come over and brought a bottle of champagne. But even an entire bottle couldn't have affected him this way. 

Then he remembered. 

The drug. Rebecca. Sunnydale. 

Xander. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes again. His hand tentatively reached up to touch the warm arm that lay across his chest. Angel turned his head to stare at Xander, lying next to him, sleeping so trustingly in his arms. 

No, he corrected himself, not his arms. Angelus'. 

Angel pushed the bitter thought aside and silently extricated himself from Xander's embrace. He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He located his jacket under a chair and pulled out his cell phone. 

As he punched in the familiar phone number, his gaze returned to the sleeping figure on the bed. He was not looking forward to Xander's reaction when he awoke. 

"Angel Investigations. We –" 

"Wesley, it's me." 

"Angel! Dear god! Where are you? What happened?" 

"I'm not sure. Rebecca—" 

"She drugged you. Scheming little bitch." 

Angel sighed as Cordelia chimed in. He'd have to remind Wesley later that using the speakerphone was not always the best idea when Cordelia was around. In the meantime, he needed to focus on the issue at hand. "What happened to Rebecca? Is she alright?" 

Wesley rushed to reassure him. "She's fine. Cordelia called me when she realized that Rebecca had been pumping her for information. We rushed to the office—" 

"But you were long gone. We found Rebecca unconscious in the elevator. It was just a bump to the head. And some severe emotional trauma." There was a long telling pause before Cordelia continued in a more tentative voice, "Angel...did you...I mean—" 

"I didn't kill anyone, Cordelia." 

Angel heard the sighs of relief on the other end of the line and smiled softly. If you had told him a year ago that Cordelia and Wesley would be a part of his life, much less the center of it, he would have laughed. But there they were. A family of three. He supposed stranger things had happened. 

One of those stranger things began to move on the bed as he awoke. Xander's arm slid across the sheet, finding only emptiness. He sat bolt upright and his eyes met Angel's. Angel pointed to the phone and indicated Xander should be quiet. Xander nodded, a confused look clouding his face. 

"Angel? Angel? Is everything alright?" 

Angel heard the concern in Wesley's voice and realized that they must have been speaking to him while he was watching Xander. 

"I'm fine. I'm calling you from the cell phone. I think it's a bad connection. You...uh...faded...out?" God, he was bad with these contraptions. He couldn't even remember the correct terminology. 

"Oh well then, we were asking where you were." 

Angel took a deep, and completely unnecessary, breath as he braced himself. "Sunnydale." 

"WHAT?" 

Angel pulled the phone away from his ear as Cordelia screeched at him. And she was just getting warmed up. 

"I don't believe this! You have worked so hard to get over her high and mightiness and what's the first thing you do after your soul goes into seclusion? Hop aboard the next train to Slayer Angst Central?" 

Angel smiled sadly, not bothering to correct her assumption, as his gaze remained frozen on Xander. "Yeah...Buffy...I didn't find her though." 

Angel knew the moment that Xander realized he had his soul back. It was as if a curtain had fallen across Xander's expression, blocking his thoughts and emotions from view. Angel closed his eyes. He couldn't look at that closed face without remembering how unguarded it had been only a short time ago. 

He cleared his throat. "Look, guys, I think this battery is running low. Sunset is in a few hours. I'll wait it out here and then head back. I'll see you both tonight." 

Angel disconnected the call without waiting for a response. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at Xander. 

"We need to talk." 

Xander stood, mindless of his extreme lack of clothing, and Angel couldn't help but wonder anew how Xander had managed to hide that beautiful body under those hideous baggy clothes for so many years. Xander moved to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt, pulling them on. 

"What's there to talk about? You've got your soul back. I think that says it all." 

"Xander, last night—" 

"Was last night. It was one night, Angel. There's really no reason to make a federal case out of it. Angelus and I fucked for months and you never felt a need to discuss that." 

"That was..." Angel trailed off uncertainly. 

"Different?" Xander laughed bitterly. "No, trust me. I've been screwed by Angelus enough to know that last night was pretty much the same as usual." 

Xander reached under the sofabed and found his sneakers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and jammed them angrily on his feet. 

Angel growled in frustration. "Damnit, Xander! You can't just avoid this like you avoid everything else in your life. 'Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away' isn't going to work here." 

Xander stood and whirled on him in fury. "Me? What about you? From the minute you got back into this dimension, you avoided me every chance you got. You couldn't even bring yourself to look at me. Why was that? Too afraid of what you might see?" 

"I couldn't give you what you wanted." 

"Oh yeah. Big Badass Angel the Vampire was afraid that some mere mortal was going to jump his bones and he'd be powerless to prevent it." Xander crossed the room, turning as he reached the stairs. "I'm leaving until after the sun goes down. I expect you to be gone when I get back." 

He made a move to head upstairs and then froze as Angel spoke softly. 

"I couldn't be him." Angel stared at Xander's back, silently willing him to turn around and look at him. "You wanted Angelus. And that's the one thing I could never be." 

Xander just shook his head. "If you really believe that's what I wanted, you're even dumber than I am." He headed upstairs and out of the house, never turning back, leaving Angel alone to ponder that cryptic parting remark. 


	4. Four

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Four Angel opened the door to the office and paused, sensing something was terribly wrong. Cordelia sat at her desk, crying softly, as Wesley fumbled to comfort her. The pair froze at the sound of the door opening. They both sprang to action, grabbing weapons from the massive arsenal piled on the desk and aiming them at him. All without ever taking their eyes off Angel. 

Angel stared at them in shock and disbelief, noting the huge crosses that hung around their necks. "What's wrong?" 

Cordelia's voice shook but her hands were steady as she kept the crossbow she held trained on Angel. "What happened last night? Are you really Angel?" 

Angel was confused. "I told you what happened. Now will one of you please let me in on what's going on here." 

Wesley's voice was quiet. "Giles phoned not too long after we spoke with you. They found Buffy in Restfield Cemetery this morning. Her neck had been broken." 

It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Or at the very least that his life had ended. Last night, while he shared Xander's bed, Buffy had been fighting for her life a few blocks away. He took an unsteady step toward them and then fell forward, his legs giving out from underneath him. 

He was vaguely aware of the clatter as Wesley and Cordelia dropped their weapons and rushed to his side. Their earlier uncertainty was gone. Regardless of what had happened last night, this was Angel. His reaction proved it. 

Angel tried to focus. He knew they were speaking to him but he couldn't hear them through the roaring in his ears. Cordelia's face swam before his eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks stained with recently shed tears. Her mouth was moving. Finally, he was able to clear his head and understand what she was trying to tell him. 

"She's not dead, Angel!" 

"But—" 

Wesley placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's not dead, Angel. Her neck was snapped. Several vertebrae were broken but her spinal cord was not severed. She's in a coma." 

She's alive. That was Angel's only thought. He kept repeating that to himself until he felt the black fog that had enveloped him begin to recede. 

Cordelia took Angel's hand between her own and squeezed as hard as she could. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Angel, what happened last night? Please tell us. Whatever it was, it wasn't you. But we need to know the truth." 

Angel stood and moved to a chair. He sank down slowly as he gathered his thoughts. He looked up at Wesley. 

"Something broke her neck and left her for dead?" 

Cordelia stepped in front of Wesley, her arms folded across her chest. She refused to be put off. "What happened last night? Did you see Buffy?" 

Angel couldn't get past it. Someone had tried to kill Buffy. He could picture her lost and alone, dying slowly on the cold ground. He could feel the rage building inside of him. 

"I didn't see Buffy last night, Cordelia." He bit out. 

Cordelia fired back. "Someone broke her neck, Angel! That's an Angelus calling card if ever I've heard one. The evil you snaps heads like they're Pez Dispensers!" 

Angel flew to his feet, enraged. "Yes! And it wasn't me! If I'd tried to kill Buffy last night, she'd be dead. Not in a goddamned coma!" 

The other two visibly flinched at his statement and took a step back. He winced inwardly and tried to regain control. 

"I'm sorry. It's just—" 

Wesley stepped forward, hastening to calm him. "We realize you're upset, Angel. Nevertheless, is there any chance that you've blocked out part of the night? Can you remember every second from when you left here?" 

Yes, he could remember it. He may not have been in control of his body during those dark hours but all he had to do was close his eyes and he could recall every caress, every breathy cry, every moment he had spent with Xander. 

Somehow, he didn't think that was the kind of information they were looking for. 

"Yes, Wesley. I was a little fuzzy when I first woke up this morning but once the hangover lifted, I remembered everything I'd done and seen. Buffy and I never laid eyes on each other last night." 

Cordelia was not nearly so reassuring. Now that her initial fears of what Angel might have done and what those actions might do to the vampire who had become her family were lifted, she wanted answers. And she wanted them now. "Then where the hell were you?" 

"He was with me." A somber voice announced. 

The three of them turned and, almost in union, their mouths dropped open at the sight of Xander Harris standing in their doorway. It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Wesley or Cordelia. 

No, Angel thought, the most shocked award would have to go to me. 

Of all the ways he'd imagined the day turning out, Xander arriving in LA and announcing that they'd spent last night together, while he was soulless no less, was not even remotely on his vast list of possibilities. 

"Xander?" Cordelia finally managed to squeak. 

"Um...Hi, guys." Xander waved sheepishly. "I happened to run to Dead Boy last night. When I realized that he was...ah...missing something, I managed to subdue him. He was unconscious in my basement all night." 

"And why didn't you just tell us that?" Cordelia turned back to glare at Angel, suspicion clearly evident in her gaze. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Now, Cordelia, in Angel's defense, it has been a rather trying 24 hours for him." 

Xander stepped further into the office, closing the door behind him. "I went to see Giles and he told me what had happened. I tried to get back to tell you...but you had already left. I thought I should get here as fast as possible in case Cordy and Wes wanted to stake first and ask questions later." He eyed the impressive amount of weaponry on display. "Looks like that was a good plan." 

Cordelia rushed over and threw her arms around Angel's neck, hugging him tightly. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared when I thought that I was going to lose you...too." 

Angel surprised them all when his arms lifted to hold her close. "It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you." He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't managed to lose his best friend on top of everything else. 

Cordelia stepped back, smiling brightly. "Thanks, Xander, for coming. It was pretty dodgy in here until you showed up." 

Angel glanced over at the young man, an indefinable expression in his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Xander." 

"Not a problem. There was something I needed to take care of anyway." 

Wesley started in surprise. "Oh? Anything we can help with?" 

"I need to talk to Angel. Privately." 


	5. Five

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Five Xander followed Angel downstairs to his living quarters. Angel didn't want to take any chances of Wesley and Cordelia overhearing whatever the young man had to say. He started for the kitchen and then stopped as memories of that lost day and he and Buffy at the kitchen table assailed him. 

Xander glanced around the apartment curiously. "Nice basement." 

"Yeah, well they were all out of abandoned mansions here too." 

Xander turned back to face him. The silence stretched on for a long moment until finally, Angel indicated a chair. "Would you like to sit down?" 

Xander nodded nervously and sat down. He stared at the floor, suddenly fascinated by tips of his sneakers. 

Angel was flustered as he took a seat across from Xander. He had no idea of what to say. He wasn't even sure he knew why Xander was here. He was grateful for his presence, not just for the assistance upstairs, but for what Xander's trip to Los Angeles might mean. 

"Do you need to call anyone? Let them know you got here safe?" 

Xander shook his head. "No one knows I'm here. I just left." 

"Won't they be worried?" Angel prodded gently. 

"Like they'd even notice I'm gone." 

"Xander, I know I'm pretty much out of the loop here but I can't believe that things in Sunnydale have changed so much that no one would notice—" 

"Out of the loop doesn't even begin to cover it." Xander laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how much things have changed since you did your little Casablanca stroll out of town." 

"Casablanca?" Angel echoed faintly, amused. 

"I get outvoted by the womenfolk every time." 

"Well, what's so different now? Aside from you living in the basement...by the way, why are you living in the basement?" 

Xander shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I came back from my road trip disaster and it was 'Welcome home. We moved you into the basement. Your rent is due on the first of the month.' I guess I should be glad they didn't make me sleep in the backyard." 

Angel tensed imperceptibly. He knew Xander's home life had never been joyful but this was beyond cruel. To stick their son in the basement, as though he were unused exercise equipment, infuriated him. He tried to keep his tone light as he asked the other question that has been plaguing him. 

"Xander, when was Spike in your basement?" 

"Oh, he was staying with me for a while." Xander responded off-handily. 

"WHAT?" 

Xander was confused by the sudden display of anger as Angel's fury got the better of him and he vamped out. "Giles needed me to take him a few times. He had...ah...guests." 

Angel forced himself to calm down and the demonic visage slid away. "Okay, maybe I was wrong. Clearly, a lot did happen while I was gone. Why was Spike staying with Giles?" 

"He's been neutered." 

"Excuse me?" 

"The Initiative put this chip in his head and he can't bite people anymore. He can't even hit them." 

"The Initiative? What...never mind. I don't really care about the whys. I just want to know what happened with Spike." 

"With Spike...but why..." Xander trailed off, unsure of what Angel was asking. Then he realized. Angel thought that something had happened between him and Spike. That was an interesting development. Xander decided to see how far he could push this. Maybe he could get Angel to let something slip. "It's really none of your business. How did you even know he'd been in the basement?" 

"I could smell him. It was very faint but it was there. I didn't even notice until after you were gone." 

He hadn't denied it. That's all that Angel could think. Xander knew exactly what Angel was asking and he didn't deny it. It made no difference that Angel no longer had a claim on either man. It still felt like a betrayal. 

"Anything else I should know about? Did Willow run off with Oz to join the circus?" 

"Oz left. Not too long after you last saw him. Beyond that, I don't know too much. I'm not really up on what's going on in their lives." 

Angel pushed his own feelings aside from the moment. Xander's soft tone was filled with hurt. He needed to find out why. "Why not? Don't you guys talk anymore?" 

Xander's shoulders slumped forward, morosely. "Not really. It's different now. They're in 'college.' We hardly ever see each other and even then, it's not like they fill me in on what's going on in their lives. They just make wisecracks about stupid 'non-college guy.'" 

"You are not stupid!" 

"Yeah, well...look, I came here to talk to you about something that wasn't my life in Sunnydale." 

"What did you want to talk about?" 

"How did you get your soul back so quickly this time?" 

Angel just looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out what Xander was looking for in coming here. "It was never gone. The drug suppressed my control. I couldn't keep the demon in check and it took over. When I woke up this morning, the drug had worn off and I was back in charge." 

Xander considered his next words carefully. "You said it was different. Last night, I mean. What did you mean by that?" 

"It was different. I was there." 

"Um...not to be nitpicky but you were there last time, too. I'm pretty sure it was you I was in bed with." 

"No, it wasn't. It was him." Angel was quietly emphatic in his statement. 

"You never made a distinction before. I thought you always considered yourself responsible for his actions." 

"I do. I am responsible. But there is a small but important distinction." Angel struggled to find the words he needed. "The demon is a part of me, the same way the soul is. But the soul is not a part of the demon. When Angelus was roaming the streets of Sunnydale, the soul was gone. All those memories were mine and had happened to me but they didn't feel the same because I was experiencing them through the demon. Last night, the soul and the demon were both present and for the first time, they both experienced being with you." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" 

"Was it better?" Xander winced as the words came tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. 

The air seemed charged as the blunt question hung between them. Angel felt a tiny smile forming on his mouth. He started to speak but before he could form a word... 

"Angel!" Cordelia's voice called down. "Giles is on the phone." 

"I see Cordy's timing hasn't improved any." Xander dropped his head into his hands. 

Angel knelt down in front of the chair, grasped Xander's head and gently forced his eyes to meet Angel's own. "I will talk to Giles and then I will come right back here. We're going to finish this tonight." 

As Xander watched Angel rise and quickly stride upstairs, he muttered to himself, "Now was that a threat or a promise?" 


	6. Six

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Six Angel hovered in the doorway of Rupert Giles' residence. No matter how many times he came here, he could never rid himself of the sense that he was trespassing. That he had no right to be in that apartment after what he'd done inside those walls. As he gathered his courage to enter, a firm hand pressed into the small of his back and shoved him forward. 

Angel practically fell into Giles' living room. He hastened to straighten himself and then turned to glare at the owner of that hand. 

Xander's eyes were steely with resolve, but strangely enough to Angel, not unkind. "Don't think about it. That's not why we're here." 

Here. Back in Sunnydale. Again. 

Giles' tone when he called earlier had been frantic. The Watcher's Council had dispatched a special operations unit to Sunnydale. Giles needed Angel's help. A few short hours and a very tense ride in his car had brought them here. 

Xander had protested them traveling together. He didn't want to leave his car in Los Angeles. Angel let him know, in no uncertain terms, that whenever the crisis in Sunnydale had passed, Xander would be returning with him so they could straighten things out. 

Even if he had to tie Xander to the hood of his car. 

After moving past the mental image that hadn't been entirely disturbing to either of them, they had silently packed up and headed north. They hadn't spoken again until now. 

Giles rushed downstairs to greet them. "I'm glad you're both here. We need to get Buffy out of the hospital." 

Xander and Angel shared a concerned look. "Giles, Buffy's in a coma." Xander ventured uncertainly. 

Giles tone was harsh; the strain of the past few hours was evident. "Yes, I am aware of that. But the Council has sent men here and I believe they mean to kill her." 

"What? But she's the Slayer!" Angel protested. 

"And she's in a coma. As is Faith. Two Slayers, both incapacitated, is most definitely unprecedented. The doctors don't know if either of them will ever regain consciousness or what their condition will be when they do. They could linger in a vegetative state for decades." 

"And there's no Slayer." Xander finished softly. 

Giles sagged visibly and leaned on the back of a chair for support. "Exactly. No one to fight. No one to avert whatever the next apocalyptic prophecy will be. The Council won't risk it. If Faith and Buffy are out of the picture, they can be certain that at least one new Slayer will be activated." 

Angel couldn't believe it. This was murder they were talking about. Human beings were plotting the deaths of two young women. "How do you know?" 

"I don't have very many friends left within the Council but there are a few people who are unwilling to be a party to the execution of these girls." 

Xander felt sick. Despite the rift that had formed between he and Buffy, she was still one of his best friends and he loved her. He'd be damned if he were going to let them take her without a fight. "What do we do? How do we stop them?" 

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated. "I'm not sure. For now, I thought we could get them out of the hospital and hide them. It's not a long term solution but it should buy us some time until we can formulate a plan on how to stop the Council." 

"What about their condition? Medical equipment?" Angel asked. 

"There's not a lot actually. Neither of them are on any sort of life support system or ventilator. Just IVs really. They're hooked up to monitors but those are only to record their heart rate and brain—" Giles broke off, choking on the coldness of his words. He was speaking of them as if they were strangers. But they weren't. Not Faith. Certainly not Buffy. 

Xander could see that Giles was near his breaking point and stepped in. "So where do we hide them? We need some place deserted where people won't notice odd comings and goings." He thought for a minute. "The mansion?" 

Angel shook his head. "No. The Council knows about the mansion. We need someplace thatthey won't think of right away." 

"Spike!" 

Giles and Angel looked at Xander in question. 

"Spike is squatting in one of the big mausoleums. I'm pretty sure a cemetery is the last place they'd think to look. If Blondie can do it, why can't we?" 

Angel's expression darkened at the mention of his errant offspring. He tried to brush aside the distracting thoughts as he turned back to Giles. "Xander and I will scout out a location. I need you to go to the hospital. Look around. See if anything strikes you as odd. But most importantly, watch over them. Once we've found a place, we'll come get you." 

"Uh...how are we going to get them out of the hospital without anyone noticing?" Xander inquired. 

Angel already had a plan forming. "We cut the power." 

"What? Are you insane? There are innocent people in that building!" Giles protested. 

"All hospitals have backup generators for just such emergencies. When the power is cut, the generators will kick in. The lights will be out but no one is in any real danger. Plus the medical personnel will all leave their posts to check on the critical patients and ensure that that their equipment is still functioning properly." 

Xander just looked at him with equal parts admiration and horror. "I don't even want to know how you know that." 

"Let's go. Giles, we'll meet you at the hospital. Be ready to move when the lights go out." Angel headed for the door but paused as Giles' quietly called after him. 

"Angel, you never even asked who did this to her." 

Angel shook off the mild rebuke. "I can't think about that now. Once I know they're safe, then we can deal with who's responsible." 

Angel turned and walked outside into the night as Xander struggled to catch up. 


	7. Seven

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten 

Chapter Seven Xander raced to catch up with Angel, the older man's lengthy stride eating up ground quickly. He called out after Angel. "Hey, give a guy a chance to catch up!" 

Angel stopped and turned suddenly and Xander crashed right into him, knocking them both over. Xander landed on top of Angel with a heavy thud. Xander looked down at him with a lopsided grin. "'K. I just wanted you to slow down. Stopping wasn't really on the agenda." 

Angel couldn't take his eyes off Xander's mouth. That smile, the simple unguarded one he rarely saw, never failed to affect him. There was just something about those full lips, the way they curved upwards, the corners just slightly crooked, that mesmerized him. 

Xander's gaze darkened as he realized to where Angel's attention had drifted. He inched his head lower, wondering idly if there was any difference in the way Angel kissed when he had a soul. His grin widened as watched Angel lick his lips in anticipation. 

"Well, isn't this cozy." A sardonic voice drawled from above the pair. 

Angel and Xander turned to glance up at the new arrival. 

"Spike." Angel said grimly. 

"Miss me, did you, Peaches? What else would bring you back to Sunnyhell?" 

Xander and Angel quickly sought to extricate themselves from one another. They jumped to their feet and Angel turned to face his errant childe. 

"Yeah, Spike, because a visit back to the old stomping grounds just wouldn't be the same without running into you." Angel stepped closer to Spike, menacingly. "You know, I never did get the opportunity to thank you for your visit to Los Angeles." 

Spike was confused. This was Angel standing in front of him, there was no question about that. Yet, he seemed different somehow. There was a power and command to his stance that Spike wasn't used to seeing. He definitely wasn't the Slayer's lap dog. On the other hand, he wasn't quite the soulless demon either. 

Add in what he had seen transpire moments ago between Angel and Xander and it left Spike...unhinged. "Well, I-" 

Angel took another step closer and grabbed Spike by the throat. "It's almost sad, Spike. No matter how many times this town kicks your ass, you always have to come back for more. You're a masochist. Oh wait, I already knew that." 

Spike just gaped at him in stunned amazement. Then he felt a warm hand on his chest as Xander moved between the two of them, separating them. "Look, Deadboy, as much as I'd love to sit and watch you grind Junior here into talcum powder, we don't have time for this." 

Angel looked at Xander, suspiciously. "Oh and why would you enjoy that? I thought you two were so close." 

Xander was at a loss for words. He knew this entire situation was his own fault. He let Angel believe that he and Spike had had a relationship. Now he was going to pay the price for trying to invoke Angel's jealousy. 

Unfortunately, he was going to have to admit to his foolishness in front of two vampires, who were both eyeing him with great interest. 

"Fine, I lied. Giles needed someone to put Spike up while a friend of his was in town. Nothing ever happened. Can we please go now and find a nice roomy crypt for Buffy and Faith before the men with the guns show up?" Xander turned and headed off across the cemetery, his face flaming with mortification. 

Angel grinned down at Spike before tossing him against a headstone. "Good to see you, boy." He turned and went after Xander. 

Spike sat on the cold ground for a moment, replaying the scene he'd just been an unwilling participant in. "Bloody hell. Like I'm going to miss this. This is better than 'Passions'." He scrambled to his feet and raced after the pair. 

Angel fell into step alongside Xander. They walked in silence for a moment before Angel ventured, "Why did you let me think that you and Spike-" 

"You're over two centuries old, Angel. Figure it out." Xander spit out the words, furious with himself. 

Angel spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I tried that. The only thing I can come up with is that you were trying to make me jealous." 

"Now why would you be jealous if the Anchovy Kid here and I got horizontal?" 

Xander groaned as Spike joined the conversation. "I knew I should have let you stake yourself." 

"You tried to stake yourself?" Angel looked at Spike in concern. 

"Yeah, Wills and I walked in on him before he could do the deed. Then she wouldn't leave him alone in case he tried it again." 

Angel's expression was serious. "Spike, I can't believe that you were going to kill yourself. You know, you didn't have to go to such drastic measures. You could have called me. I would have been happy to do it for you." 

Xander chuckled as Spike sputtered indignantly. "That's pretty much what I said to him." Xander stopped and pointed to a large stone mausoleum at the top of the path. "There it is. The MacDougal crypt." 

"You two shacking up?" Spike asked. "Lovely choice. Especially the large stained glass panel on the rear wall." He turned to Xander. "Hope you brought a broom for the Nancy Boy here." 

"Damn! I forgot about that." Xander turned to Angel. "We're going to have to keep looking then. But it's not going to be easy to find one enough to house two hospital beds." 

Angel looked a Spike, a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Spike can help us." He quickly filled the younger vampire in on the situation and then glowered at him as Spike began to laugh uproariously. 

"They're trying to kill their own Slayers? Bloody Hell! They should have sold tickets. Demons'd be lining up 'round the block to see that." He leaned against a headstone as his laughter slowly faded. "And why would I help them?" 

Angel took a menacing step towards him. "Because I'm telling you to." 

Xander muttered under his breath. "Yeah, like that's going to work." He reached out and placed a restraining hand on Angel's arm. "C'mon, Angel. We don't have to time for this. Why would Spike want to help us? It's not like it's in his best interest or anything. I'm sure when the next Slayer is activated, she'll be very sympathetic to his plight." 

Angel immediately understood Xander's game. He nodded and moved away. "Of course, Slayers being known for their compassion." 

"Yeah. I mean 'poor, impotent William the Bloody.' Her heart will go out to him." 

Spike watched for a moment as they walked off before calling out after them, "The Petersen Crypt. It's big, no sunlight and there's a sewer access grate right outside the door." 

Xander and Angel exchanged an amused glance before Xander gestured grandly, "Lead the way, Billy Idol." 

Spike lit a cigarette and shoved the pack roughly into the pocket of his duster. He strode past them muttering furiously. "Fuck me." 

Xander snorted, "You wish." 

Angel lifted a brow in surprise and Xander grinned at him. 

"Hey, I'm moist and delicious." 


	8. Eight

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten 

Chapter Eight The trio stood outside the hospital, glancing around for anything out of place. Everything seemed normal. 

Angel gestured to Xander and the young man headed towards the front entrance. As Spike took a step to follow him inside, Angel grabbed him by the arm. He leaned down and whispered softly in his ear. "Anything goes wrong, you grab Xander and get the hell out of there." 

Spike looked up at him, surprised. "But the Slayers—" 

Angel shook his head. "Let me worry about Buffy and Faith. You watch Xander. First sign of trouble, you grab him and get out fast." 

Spike nodded slowly and started to walk inside. 

"Don't you go getting yourself killed either, Will." 

Spike froze for a moment as he heard the soft voice call out after him. Then he just continued on into the hospital, not letting himself think about it, as he caught up with Xander. 

The two of them entered the hospital room. It was utterly silent, save the whirring and beeping of the monitors. Giles sat alone staring at the tiny blonde figure lying motionless on the bed. Faith lay unattended in her hospital bed, just on the other side of the curtain. 

Xander jumped as Giles broke the silence, unexpectedly, his voice harsh with worry and grief. "She's so still. I don't think I can recall a single moment when I ever saw her just be still. She seemed in a constant state of motion to me." Giles glanced up at them. "I sent Joyce home. I thought it best she not be here for this." 

"Good plan. We need a place to hide. Angel should be cutting the power any minute." Xander spied a door in the corner and went to look. "Cool. It's a bathroom. C'mon Bottle Blond, we can wait in here." 

Spike grudgingly stepped inside the tiny room and leaned against the far wall, pulling out a cigarette. Xander stepped inside and shut the door behind him. As he turned, his hand reached forward and slapped the cigarette from between Spike's lips. 

"What was that for?" Spike snarled. 

Xander motioned for him to keep his voice down as he hissed, "This is a hospital, moron. You light a cigarette and 97 different alarms get set off." 

"Someone staked me when I wasn't looking, didn't they? 'Cuz this has to be my own personal version of Hell." 

"Well, since I refuse to believe that my afterlife would include you, I know I'm not dead. So the bad news, for both of us, is you're still here on this earth." 

"Yeah, I'm not quite the vamp you'd want around for eternity, am I, Pet?" Spike asked slyly. 

Xander opened his mouth to respond but fell silent as the lights went out. They both listened intently as they heard a nurse enter the outer room. "Is everything all right, Mr. Giles?" 

They heard Giles respond, "They both seem fine. Did the power go out?" 

"Yes, I'm not sure what happened but we seem to have a blackout. The backup generator will cover our critical systems but no lights or non-essential equipment. If you'll excuse me, I need to check on the other patients. I'll come back as soon as I'm done." 

They waited for her footsteps to retreat and then stepped out of the bathroom. Xander quickly went to the monitors. "Good, none of it's working. Giles, detach the monitors from Buffy. I'll disconnect Faith's." 

Spike followed Xander and watched with interest as he reached under Faith's hospital gown to remove the heart monitor from her chest. He smirked at Xander, "Any opportunity to cop a feel, eh?" 

Xander snorted, "Nothing I haven't seen before and I'm sure as Hell not letting you get your hands on her. Chip or no chip." 

"Oh, you've seen this one naked before? You shagged a Slayer? Hmmm...something else you and the Poof have in common, I suppose." He looked at Xander curiously. "So what was it like?" 

"A train wreck." Xander replied matter of factly as he kneeled down to unlock the wheels of Faith's hospital bed. "It was fast and out of control and afterwards, there was nothing to show for it but tangled limbs and questions." He pulled the bed away from the wall. "Help me wheel this over to the door." 

As Spike and Xander carefully moved the bed, a large shadow filled the doorway. Giles glanced up and sighed in relief as Angel stepped into the room. Angel looked down at the young woman in the bed and his face softened for a moment. "Are we ready?" 

"Did you get the transportation?" Xander asked quietly, closely watching Angel and his reaction to seeing Buffy for the first time. 

Angel smiled faintly at him. "I 'borrowed' two ambulances. If we move fast, we may be able to get them back here before anyone notices they're gone. Let's go." 

The four men quietly wheeled the beds out of the hospital room. They communicated silently as they moved down the corridor and out the rear entrance of the hospital. They loaded the Slayers inside the two ambulances parked there. 

As Giles climbed inside to sit with Buffy, Angel tossed Spike the keys to the other vehicle. Xander moved to follow Spike but was halted by Angel's hand as it covered his own. 

"Be careful." 

Xander grinned. "You know me." 

"Yes, I do and so I repeat, be careful." 

"Didn't know you cared, Deadboy." 

"And you never will if you do something stupidly heroic and get killed." 

Xander's grin faded as he stepped closer to Angel. His hand squeezed Angel's tightly. "Since you asked so nicely, I promise not to get killed. Now you promise not to go running into any pointy wooden objects and we should be even." 

Angel traced his thumb in soft circles across Xander's palm and was rewarded with the tiniest shiver from the mortal. He smiled widely. "I'll see you in two hours, Harris." With a final squeeze, he let go of Xander's hand and stepped into the ambulance. 

Xander moved to the other vehicle, shoving Spike roughly out of the driver's seat, not even paying attention to flurry of protests his action inspired. He barely even heard Spike's monologue of outrage as he pulled out of the parking lot and started on the circuitous route through Sunnydale that Angel had mapped out. His mind was spinning, focused on a single concept. 

Two hours. 


	9. Nine

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Nine One hour and forty minutes later... 

Xander glanced down at the directions and then made the right turn that would have them reentering the Sunnydale City limits in moments. The interior of the ambulance was quiet. Spike had given up his litany of curses and taunts as soon as he realized that his traveling companion wasn't listening to a word of it. He had been chain smoking and silently fuming ever since. 

Suddenly, Spike whirled around his seat. "Did you hear that?" 

Xander looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Of course, that was assuming Spike was ever in full possession of his mind, he thought. "Hear what? The only thing I've heard in the past hour was you lighting up those sticks of death over there." 

Spike growled at him. "I heard something...it sounded like it came from the back." He moved over to peer through the partition window. 

It looked normal enough. Nothing was out of place. Their passenger was still dead to the world. But it just seemed... 

Xander's voice interrupted Spike's thoughts. "Don't worry about it. Five more minutes, we'll be at the cemetery and she goes back to being Giles' problem." And I get to find out what the hell is going on with Angel, he added silently. 

The ambulance pulled up to a stop sign. Xander put on his left-hand turn signal. He looked to the right. He looked to the left. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

A large, black armored truck flew across the intersection, slamming to a halt in front of him. Another vehicle pulled up behind them cutting off any means of escape. 

"Oh fuck." Xander muttered as he glanced in the rearview mirror. 

They watched a dozen armed men exit their vehicles and surround the ambulance. A tall man, who appeared to be the head of this squad, stepped to the front. He instructed the two men to step outside. 

Xander scrambled out of the ambulance, his hands held high in the air. Spike snickered at him as he exited much more slowly. "Why do you have your bloody hands up? They're not the effin' police." 

"Spike, a large group of men with very big guns have us surrounded. I'd dance the Macarena if I thought it would keep me from getting shot." 

The tall man walked over to Xander. "You can put your hands down. No one is going to shoot you. We're only here for the Slayer." 

One of the other men wasn't happy with that statement. "Collins—" 

"Shut up, Weatherby." Collins kept his eyes on Xander as he motioned his men toward the rear of the ambulance. "We're just going to take the Slayer. You and your friend can go quietly." 

Xander remembered Angel's parting words about avoiding stupid heroics and sighed unhappily. "Sorry. There's no way I can let you take her." 

How I'm going to stop you when it's one of me against all of you and Spike can't help me...I don't know, he thought. 

Spike glanced over at Xander, his expression of disbelief indicating he was wondering the same thing. 

One of the Council's men reached for the door handle. Unexpectedly, the door flew open, hitting him in the head and knocking him unconscious. A hand reached out, snatching a gun from another man and butting him in the face with it. 

The others spun around to see the source of the commotion. They watched in stunned amazement as a very alert and awake Faith bounded out of the back of the ambulance. She grabbed another man by the throat, quickly dispossessing him of his weapon, and held him in front of her like a shield as she backed up slowly. 

"Faith?" Xander finally managed to squeak out of his stunned vocal chords. 

Faith grinned as she squeezed a little tighter on her captive, all the while inching further away. "Hey, Xander. Been a while." 

"Since you shot Angel and your sugar daddy tried to eat the town? Um...yeah." 

Faith's expression hardened at Xander's flippant mention of the Mayor. "Gotta give B credit. I really thought that offing her boy toy would be enough to take her out of the game. But since you're still here, I guess I underestimated her." 

"She tried to kill the Poof? `Bout time some Slayer did." Spike muttered. 

"Shut up, Sp--er...Chip." Xander emphasized the name. 

One word from Xander and Spike would find himself on the wrong end of a stake. Xander doubted the Council's men really cared that William the Bloody was technically no longer a threat. 

He turned back to Faith, disdain etched on his features. "No, Faith, you overestimated yourself. Angel is still undead and kicking. Once again, you lose." 

Faith's smile was feral and borderline psychotic. "Good to see you, Xander. I'd wish I could stay and reminisce. But don't you worry, we'll catch up real soon." She catapulted her captive forward, knocking two other men off balance. She fired her gun at the vehicle closest to her, flattening the tires and puncturing the gas tank. "Real soon." 

With that final threat, Faith turned and ran off into the night, her hospital gown blowing in the breeze. 

The Council's men sprung into action. Several of them chased the young woman down the street, hoping to run her down on foot. The remaining men raced to the still functioning vehicle at the far end of the street. Two of them moved to assist their fallen coworker,   
who was just beginning to come to. They helped him inside the truck and then piled in themselves. They sped off to hunt down the Slayer. 

Xander and Spike just stood there in the middle of the now deserted street. Xander stared down the block, in the direction that Faith had headed. He glanced over at the disabled truck parked behind the ambulance and shuddered. 

I guess I should be glad she didn't try to shoot me too, he thought. 

"Do you think they'll catch her?" 

Xander was brought out of his musings by Spike's soft question. He shrugged at the blond in response. "I don't know. Last time, they took her into custody she escaped in less than an hour." He closed the ambulance's rear door. "C'mon. Let's go to the cemetery. Angel and Giles must be wondering what happened to us. And we need to fill them in." 

"Yeah, pet. Be sure to mention to Angel `bout how you were ready to take on all those men. Alone. And unarmed. Oh and don't forget the part where you were taunting the crazy girl with the gun." 

Xander flinched at Spike's sly words. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Well, maybe we'll leave that out." 

Spike sat down beside him and lit what had to be his twentieth cigarette of the night. He smirked at Xander as they turned the corner and headed for the arranged meeting point. He leaned over and whispered in Xander's ear. "Then again...maybe we won't." 


	10. Ten

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter Ten Giles entered the hospital room, rubbing his eyes wearily. After Xander and Spike had arrived at the rendezvous point, they had filled Angel and Giles in on what had happened with Faith. After considerable debate, they agreed that bringing Buffy back to the hospital was the wisest decision. 

Buffy was now settled in her hospital room once more. Spike had taken off to parts unknown. Xander heard him mutter something about raiding the blood bank. He fervently hoped that Spike had been joking. Knowing Spike though, he was probably serious. 

Xander and Angel both looked over at the former Watcher, expectantly, as he slid his glasses back on. 

Finally, Giles spoke. "It appears the danger, for Buffy at least, is over. I spoke with my sources and they've confirmed that the assassination plans have been tabled." 

Angel was dubious. "Just like that?" 

"So it would seem." Giles nodded. "The Council was never certain that killing Buffy would call another Slayer since-" 

"Technically, they already replaced her." Xander completed the thought. 

"Yes. She already died once. If she were to die again, I doubt another Slayer would be activated. Now that Faith is out of her coma, apprehending her is their priority." Giles swayed on his feet and pressed his hand against the wall to steady himself. 

Xander's brow creased in concern. "Giles, you should go home and get some rest. You haven't slept in two days." 

"But Faith--" Giles protested. 

Angel stepped in to reassure him. "Xander and I will stay. We'll watch over Buffy for you." 

Giles nodded with some small measure of relief. "Thank you both. I'll stop by and update Joyce on my way home." Giles bid the others a farewell and walked out into the hallway. 

Leaving only Xander and Angel. Alone. 

The steady beep of the monitor was the only sound heard as the two men struggled to look anywhere but at each other. Xander snuck a glance in Angel's direction, where the vampire sat. He looked as though he were trying to memorize the pattern in the floor tiles. 

"This is ridiculous." 

Angel started in surprise at Xander's voice. "What is?" 

"This. Us." Xander waved his hands for emphasis. "We've been trying to have a conversation for the past two days. Now, here we are, alone, trapped in a room and I'm going deaf from the silence." 

"I wasn't really sure where to begin." 

"How about we start with our first interrupted topic and work our way from there?" 

Angel's face remained carefully blank. "You said I was wrong to think you only wanted Angelus. What did you mean by that?" 

"Oh-kay...so I guess we're over the 'beating around the bush' stage, huh?" 

"Xander--" 

"I know, I know. Not helping things." Xander took a deep breath.. "You remember everything that happened, even those times when you didn't have your soul, right?" Off Angel's slow nod, Xander tried to draw on the courage he'd ever possessed. "Then you know. You know how you got into my room that first night." 

Angel reflected on the memory of that night. "I came to you and told you that I wanted you. That I was tired of pretending with Buffy-" 

"Yeah, you did all the declarations of undying love." Xander replied bitterly. 

"I'm sorry. I--" 

Xander waved off his apology. "I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I want this out in the open. I didn't know you had lost your soul until the next day. It was you that I invited into my home, into my room, into...me. Why? Why would I do that, Angel? It wasn't because I wanted Angelus. I'd never met him." 

Angel was caught short by the notion. In all the times he had gone over that night in his head, he'd never stopped to think about what it meant for Xander to have invited him in. 

"You knew how I felt about you, Angel. Angelus told me so himself. That you had always known about my attraction to you. You just never did anything about it." 

"That was a lie." Angel answered softly. 

"What?" 

"I never knew, Xander. When I appeared at your window that night, it was just a game. I wanted to completely fluster you and throw you off balance. I thought you'd slam the window on me and run off to tell Buffy. I never thought you'd invite me in." 

Xander looked deflated by that statement. He sank down into the chair next to Angel. "You never knew? It was just a game?" 

Angel placed his hand over Xander's. "I never had the slightest idea. I thought you hated me." 

"So the part about you wanting me was a lie too?" 

"No! That was the truth. My...attraction to you was the reason why I went after you when I lost my soul." 

Xander shook his head, dejectedly. "I don't believe you." 

"It's the truth." Angel thought about it for a moment. "I watched you for months." 

"That was because Buffy--" 

"The first time I ever saw you was long before Buffy ever came to Sunnydale." At Xander's incredulous look, Angel continued. "It was at the Bronze. You were with Willow and another boy. The three of you always seemed to be together." 

"Jesse." 

Angel squeezed his hand. "Yes, Jesse. You were all so young. Looking at you three, I couldn't remember ever having been that young. I was here waiting for Buffy. I used to skulk around in shadows." 

"You're very good at that." 

"It's my one talent. Lurking." Angel chuckled. "I went to the Bronze a lot. Tried to keep an eye on things as best I could until the Slayer arrived. I watched the three of you, followed you home at night, making sure you made it there safely." 

"Why?" 

"Honestly? I'm not sure. There was just something about you. You were so...alive. Happy. Innocent. When you entered a room, it was like the lights dimmed by comparison." 

Xander snickered. "Does that line usually work for you?" 

"So I'm not the witty conversationalist. I'm trying here." Angel retorted, defensively. 

Xander looked at him, chagrined. "You're right. I'm sorry." His expression brightened considerably as Angel's words began to sink in. "So you always had a big ol' yen for me, huh?" 

"You intrigued me. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to know you." Angel paused. "Though I did want to wring your neck on more than one occasion." 

"I think I liked your cheesy line better." 

"You infuriated me, Xander. You were the constant thorn in my side. Always in my face, getting under my skin, making me crazy." 

"And this was a turn on to you?" 

"You have met Spike, right?" Angel deadpanned. 

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." 

"I never had any idea that you had feelings for me that didn't involve me as a pile of dust." 

"For someone who's two centuries old, you really need to buy a clue." 

"So it would seem." Angel answered dryly. "But exactly when did you start to reciprocate my feelings? I have a distinct memory of you telling me you didn't like me." 

"Well I didn't. You were a vampire. I don't know...maybe if everyone else wasn't so quick to dismiss that little fact, I wouldn't have held on to hating you for so long." Xander smiled at Angel. "I don't think there was a moment when I suddenly stopped actively hating you. I was convinced that Buffy was it for me for a long time." 

"Been there." 

"But gradually, I started thinking of you as a friend." Xander struggled with his words. "No, more than that. You were like this perfect guy that I wished I could be. I'm not really the dark and brooding, romantic hero, you know?" 

"You're Xander. You don't need to be anything else." Angel said simply. 

"Yeah, well, you can see how far that's gotten me." Xander shrugged his shoulders. "The night that you showed up at my window, it changed things for me. I had to admit to my feelings. And that they were a lot more than 'friendly' towards you. It was the first time in my life that someone I cared about returned that emotion. I felt like I could finally stop waiting. Though I don't think I even realized that's what I was doing." 

"I'm sorry that it didn't turn out better." 

"It turned out the way it had to." Xander stared down at Angel's hand intertwined with his own as he continued quietly. "I never told Buffy that Willow was trying to restore your soul." 

Angel was quick to reassure him. "You made the right choice." 

Xander wasn't so certain. "I felt so guilty. When you came back, I couldn't deal with that so I just put it on you. The way you acted around me didn't help. I felt betrayed that you never told me you were back and then when you and Buffy--" 

"I didn't know any way around that. I still loved Buffy very much. I still do, Xander, but that doesn't change--" 

Xander finally lifted his eyes to meet Angel's. "I think I finally get that now. But I need you to understand. I was with Angelus because that was all I could have." 

"Maybe that was all you thought you could have but now..." Angel trailed off unsure of where to go from there. 

Xander just grinned at him. "Now what?" 

Angel released Xander's hand and lifted his hand to caress the younger man's cheek. Xander leaned into the touch as Angel moved his head closer. Angel brushed his lips against Xander's, tentatively so as not to spook Xander. 

He needn't have worried, Angel thought, as he felt Xander's fingers slide along the back of his neck, pressing him closer. Angel slanted his mouth over Xander's, swallowing the breathy moan that Xander released as Angel's tongue slid inside to rub seductively along Xander's own. 

Xander's head was swimming. Kissing Angel was so different than Angelus. With Angelus, it was all about possession and ownership. Angel's kiss spoke of tenderness and need. He'd never been kissed like this before. Angel kissed him as if there was no one else on this earth he wanted to kiss more. 

It was perfect. So achingly perfect that Xander was hearing bells. 

No, wait. That can't be right, Xander dimly thought. It's not bells. It's more like...beeping. 

Xander's eyes snapped open and he glanced above Angel's head. Stunned, he abruptly broke off the kiss. 

Angel was perplexed. "Xander?" 

"Um...Angel. You know how people always wonder if coma patients can hear them?" 

"Yeah." Angel replied slowly. 

"Wonder no more." 

With the brain activity monitor now beeping furiously in the background, Xander and Angel both turned to look over at the bed. 

Where a very awake Buffy was glaring at them, murderous intent in her eyes. 


	11. Eleven

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter 11 Angel and Xander just stared in horror at Buffy. She tried to speak but couldn't get much more out than a raspy cough. 

"Go get a doctor." Angel instructed Xander, his gaze fixed on Buffy. 

Xander stood and ran from the room. Angel rose shakily to his feet and approached the furious Slayer in trepidation. 

"Buffy, I don't know if you remember what happened but you're in the hospital." 

Buffy tried again to speak but was having great difficulty forming words with her dry and bruised vocal chords. She seemed to get more agitated with every attempt. 

Angel hastened to calm her. "It's okay. Don't try and talk. The doctor—" 

"Im-por-tant." She was able to manage a word. Buffy relaxed slightly against the pillow, relieved that she was still capable of speech. 

Angel stood by the side of the bed and took her hand. "Important? You have something important to tell me?" He leaned in close, straining to hear. 

Slowly, laboring for every syllable, Buffy choked out a few words. "You...sh-should've...stayed in H-hell." Buffy managed to pull her hand away from Angel's and she closed her eyes, shutting him out. 

A team of medical personnel breezed into the room, Xander trailing behind them. The doctor went to examine Buffy, chattering happily. Xander took one look at the shattered expression on Angel's face and knew that something had transpired while he was out of the room. He quietly walked across the room, careful to avoid the staff running in and out, and took Angel's hand. 

"Let's go, Angel." 

Angel remained silent, withdrawn. Xander tugged gently at his hand and Angel looked over at him. Xander felt something inside him begin to ache as he looked in Angel's eyes. They seemed so lost and sad. Xander tugged at Angel's hand again. "We should get out of the way. Let's go call everyone." 

Angel followed Xander out of the room. As he crossed the threshold, he felt Buffy's eyes on him. He moved to glance back at her and Xander pulled him sharply into the hallway. 

The two men walked down the corridor in silence. Finally, Angel asked him, "Why did you do that? Pull me out of the room?" 

Xander stopped and shook his head. "I thought you of all people would know better than that." 

"What?" 

"You never look back." 

With that, Xander turned on his heel and strode out of the hospital. 

* * * * * 

A shell-shocked Angel walked down the stairs behind Xander into the basement. Xander had left the hospital and retrieved Angel's car. He carefully managed to transport him through the very sunny town without any body parts bursting into flame. 

Xander led him over to the bed and took his coat. He called Giles and Willow and then puttered around the apartment. He'd had Willow drop off some blood earlier and now he heated it, encouraging Angel to feed. He wandered around the basement, straightening the room and generally fussing over the vampire. 

Angel's thick fog of guilt and despair was slowly being lifted by the soothing normalcy of it all. As his mind cleared, he reached out to halt Xander's progress as the young man walked past him. "Are you okay?" 

Xander seemed confused by the question as he sat down next to Angel. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who looks like someone ran over my puppy and then backed over it again." 

Angel shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "She hates me. It was clear. I can't blame her. But I never meant for her—" 

"I know. I know. You never meant for her to find out about us." 

It happened so fast that Xander wasn't even aware of Angel's movements until he found himself on his back, pressed into the mattress beneath a very agitated Angel. 

"That's not what I meant!" 

Rule Number One: Don't anger the emotionally unstable vampire, Xander thought. "Ah...okay." 

Angel realized that he was making Xander more than a little anxious. He deliberately softened his expression. His hand reached up to caress Xander's temple. "I would have told her. I just didn't want her to find out like that way. I can't imagine a more painful way than this." 

Relieved, Xander slid a hand along Angel's back, softly tracing the contours hidden by his shirt. "She could have walked in on us having sex. That would have been worse." He supplied helpfully. 

Angel dropped his head against Xander's shoulder, burying his face in Xander's neck. His body was trembling. Xander started to soothe him and then he realized, "You're laughing!" Angel only laughed harder and Xander soon followed. 

As their laughter subsided, they lay quietly together for a moment. Angel rolled onto his back, pulling Xander with him. He pressed his lips to the top of Xander's head. "I would have told her, you know." 

"I know." 

Angel placed his hand under Xander's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "I would have told her." 

Xander was shocked by the Angel's obvious sincerity. He couldn't recall anyone every looking at him that way. So serious. He realized that Angel meant what he was saying. He would have told Buffy the truth, pointy sticks and crossbows be damned. "I believe you. But the way you looked—" 

"She told me I should have stayed in Hell." Angel replied softly. 

Xander's response was venomous. "That fucking bitch!" 

"She's hurt, Xander. And you know how Buffy handles emotional anguish--" 

"She pummels things," Xander finished. He grinned at Angel. "I guess we're lucky she was in a hospital bed when she found out, huh?" 

They both fell silent, grimacing at the notion of what a fully operational Slayer's reaction might have been. Then, Xander asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts. "What now?" 

"Sun'll be down in a few hours." Angel ventured. 

"Yeah." 

"Nice night for a drive south." 

"LA? You want me to come back to LA with you?" Xander's face lit up and then fell a split second later as he remembered. "My car. I need to drive back with you to get my car." 

Puzzled, Angel frowned at him. "Well, yes, but I thought you might want to stay a while. I know things in Sunnydale haven't been that great for you lately. Maybe you could give my town a try and see if you like it any better." 

"You want me to come back to LA with you?" Xander repeated. 

Angel was a little unnerved by Xander's reaction. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He stumbled over his words as he babbled. "It would be a lot easier to figure out what's between us if there's wasn't a three hour drive in the way. And I could use your help in the office. Cordelia keeps trying to turn me into this superhero. She says it'll drum up business. If she mentions the word tights one more time—" 

"So you want me to be like the Robin to your Batman routine? Oh wait, you already have Wesley. He's your Robin." 

"No. Wesley is Alfred." Angel replied emphatically. 

"I gotta tell you it's going to be a hardship giving up my budding career in the food services industry to go play action figure...but I'm thinking there are perks to the job." 

Angel leaned down and kissed Xander softly. "I'm sure we can come up with an adequate benefits package." 

Xander rolled more fully atop Angel and nuzzled at his neck. "We've a got a few more hours until we can leave." 

Angel smiled wickedly. "Any idea how we can kill the time?" 

"Yep! You can help me pack." Xander hopped off the bed and started hunting around for boxes, leaving a thoroughly frustrated vampire lying on the bed. He glanced up as Angel called out to him. 

"Hey, Xander. Remember how I said there were moments that I wanted to wring your neck?" 

"Yeah?" 

"This is one of those moments." 


	12. Twelve

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Chapter 12 Xander took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Anya, will you please stop? You're making me dizzy!" 

The ex-demon paused mid-stride and glared at him. "You're breaking up with me, Xander, and moving to another city. How am I supposed to react?" 

"I know. I'm sorry but you have to believe me. It'll be better this way. For both of us." 

"How can it be better? I mean, the sex is good, right? It is good, isn't it? I'm not bad, am I?" 

Xander stifled a chuckle. This is just like Anya, he thought. Thousands of years observing human behavior and she can't get past sex as a cure-all fix for any problem. "Yes, the sex was very good but there's more to a relationship than just that." He continued gently. "We wouldn't have lasted. We just didn't have what it takes to go the distance." 

"Oh god, you're not going to spout some ridiculous 'one true love' dribble, are you?" 

"Well...no. I don't know that I believe in that..." He trailed off remembering the feeling of kissing Angel, not Angelus, for the first time and how different it felt to him. "What I believe is this. There are a lot of people in this world that you can be happy with. But you have to find the right person at the right time." 

"I don't understand." She replied petulantly. 

"I don't know how else to explain it. It's like...you can kiss the same person a hundred times and feel nothing. And then one day, you kiss them and...it's just perfect." 

"Oh so that's it! You've kissed somebody else and she's better than me and—" 

Finally, Xander had had enough. He jumped to his feet and yelled in frustration, "Anya, I'm gay!" 

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just say that?" She crossed the room and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I wish you luck, Xander. You were a good boyfriend." 

As she sailed up the stairs and out of his life, Xander thought to himself, I should have just started the conversation with that. 

* * * * * 

"Well I must say, Xander, this is a bit of a shock. I had no idea you were considering leaving Sunnydale." Giles slipped his glassed back on and gazed at Xander in concern. 

"I just need more out of life than being Donut Boy, Giles." 

"I see. Have you told Buffy yet?" 

"No. And I don't intend to. She's got a lot on her mind right now. You know, having been in a coma, people trying to kill her, her psycho counterpart on the loose. I figure with rehabilitation and all, she won't give me much thought." 

"But Xander—" 

"It's okay, Giles. I...uh...I wrote her this letter. Maybe when the time is right...when she asks about me...you could give it to her?" 

Giles took the envelope from Xander, nodding. "Of course. I'll make sure that she reads it." 

"Thanks. I'd better get going. I still need to say goodbye to Willow." He started to walk away Giles stopped him, reaching out and pulling the boy into an embrace. Xander just stood there, in stunned amazement, for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around the older man who had been such a part of his life for the past four years. 

When Giles pulled away, his eyes were suspiciously damp. "You're a brave young man, Xander, and I'm quite proud of you. Don't ever forget that." 

Xander was flustered. "Yeah...uh...thanks, G-Man. For everything." 

"You're very welcome...and don't ever call me that again." 

* * * * * 

"You're moving to Los Angeles? With Angel?" Willow sat down on the edge of her bed in shock. She looked up at him, confused. "But why?" 

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and he buried his face in her hair. "I'm not happy here, Wills. I haven't been for a long time." 

"But why LA? Why can't you be happy here?" Her voice was muffled by his shirt but he could tell she was crying. 

"I don't know why. Maybe because everyone here thinks of me as 'Xander the Screwup.' Or maybe because when I'm here that's how I see myself. But I think that with a fresh start, somewhere that isn't the Hellmouth, I could learn to see myself differently." 

She pulled away from him and sniffled. "But Angel? I thought you two--" 

"We called a truce helping Giles the other night. And, based on that, he seems to think I'd make a useful sidekick." He and Angel had agreed upon an edited version of why Xander was moving to Los Angeles. Neither of them wanted to explain to the others about Angelus...or their new relationship. Xander grinned at Willow. "Hey, it's not like this is easy on me either. I'm going to be working with Cordelia." 

"I'm going to miss you." 

"I'm going to miss you too. But we'll call and write and I think I can probably manage some email now and then." He brushed the tears from her face. "This is a good thing. I need...I need you to be happy for me." 

"I am happy for you. I just wish you didn't have to go so far away." Willow reached out and grabbed him a fierce hug. 

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief. "You can always come visit." 

A long moment later, they pulled away and Xander rose to his feet. Willow followed him to the door and kissed him goodbye. "Call me when you get there. Let me know you're okay." 

He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll call you from Angel's place." 

As he walked down the hall, Willow called out after him, "I love you, Xander Harris!" 

Xander stopped in his tracks, tears threatening. He looked back at her standing in the doorway and tried to smile. "I love you too, Wills." 

And with that he turned on his heel and walked outside to his new life. 


	13. Epilogue

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Epilogue __Three Months Later 

"It's not Lurconis, Wesley. Trust me on this one. Your demon database is wrong." Xander said as he pulled a soda from the office refrigerator. 

Wesley frowned at the computer screen. "But the signs all point to him. How can you be sure he's dead?" 

Xander popped the top of the can and took a sip. "Because Buffy killed him with a makeshift flame thrower. So if you saw a demon and he didn't look like a BBQ Demon-ka-bob, it ain't Lurconis." 

"Ah. Well then, clearly, I must continue my research." He bent his head and began typing on the keyboard. 

Xander grinned over at Angel. It continually amazed him how much his life had changed. For the better. 

He had an apartment, which was above ground, a few blocks away from the office. He had a job that he loved and that helped people in need. It surprised him how much he enjoyed working at Angel Investigations. Here he was part of a team; a feeling he hadn't had for years in Sunnydale. Wesley was actually an okay guy once you got to know him. Especially now that he'd removed the British flag from his ass. 

Even Cordelia had been great. When Angel explained that Xander would be staying and working with them, she looked at Angel and asked if that meant she had to take cut in pay. After Angel said no, she gave Xander a big hug and welcomed him to the group. She had been somewhat concerned that Xander might be looking to get back together with her. 

Until Xander grinned her and planted a big kiss on Angel's surprised lips. 

Screaming something about images burned into her retinas for eternity, she fled the office. Xander and Angel were both thrilled to discover a way to get rid of her when they wanted privacy and used the technique on many an occasion. 

Angel. 

That was the best thing about LA. He and Xander were taking their relationship slowly. They had become good friends, which surprised Xander even more than the two of them dating. Wesley and Cordelia had both encouraged Angel to talk to the Oracles about his curse and he'd finally given in. The Oracles had told Angel that as long as he remained a warrior for The Powers That Be, his soul could not be taken from him. 

Xander was looking forward to testing that theory. Soon. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the telephone. Cordelia answered it and then turned to Xander in concern as she placed the call on hold. "Psycho Slayer #1 on line two for you." 

The smile slid from Xander's face as he glanced at Angel. Buffy calling here. This cannot be good, he thought. 

With trepidation, he went into Angel's office and shut the door. He stared at the blinking light for a moment before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Um...hi." Buffy's voice was soft and uncertain. 

"This is a surprise." 

"I read your letter." 

"Oh?" Xander's voice was hopeful. He'd written that letter before he'd left Sunnydale. He'd wondered if she'd ever read it. 

"I can't say I understand, Xander. It hurts too much. Knowing the two of you...that you're...it hurts." 

"I know. I'm sorry that you were hurt. Especially that way—" 

Buffy cut him off. "Do you make him happy?" 

Xander thought about how to answer that question. He didn't what the correct response was. He decided to be honest. "Yes. We make each other happy." 

"Giles told me that his soul—" Her voice broke. 

"No, his soul isn't going anywhere." 

"That's the part I'm having trouble with. Why can he be happy with you and no threat hanging above his head but not me?" 

Xander sighed softly. "Because he could never be what you needed him to be, Buffy. Your world is all black and white. Right and wrong, clearly defined. And his isn't. He isn't. He turned himself inside out trying to be what you needed. But it almost destroyed him and a lot of other people." 

"I never asked him to," she whispered. 

"I know that. You didn't have to. You just looked at him like he was this white knight in a fairy tale. And he didn't want to disappoint you so that's who he pretended he was." 

"So who is he really?" 

"He's Angel." Xander replied simply. "And he's not black or white. His soul isn't like some big cosmic light switch that turns his demon on and off. He chooses to be good. He chooses to help people. And he struggles with that choice every day. But that's not a struggle that you would ever have been able to see, much less understand." 

"But you do?" 

"I try. I'm not always successful...but I try." 

"Well...I wish I could say I was happy for you guys but---" 

"You're not there yet. It's okay." 

"I'll try, Xander. Can...can I call you next week?" 

Xander smiled into the phone. "That would be nice." 

"Oh, I sent you guys something. I didn't know what to do with it and thought the two of you might. It should be there any minute." 

"Thanks, Buffy! I appreciate that." 

She chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen what it is." 

"I'm glad you called." 

"Me too. I'll talk to you next week. Bye, Xander." 

"Bye." 

Xander set the receiver back on the hook and stood. He opened the office door and walked outside to three people watching him with concern. He grinned widely, vastly relieved. "It's okay. She's not thrilled but we won't have to worry about a pissed off Chosen One showing up on our doorstep." 

A smiling Angel began to say something but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. The others stared at the doorway, wondering who would be arriving at the office this time of night. 

Xander waved off their concerns as he moved to the door. "It's okay. Buffy said she sent us something. This is probably it." He swung open the door and his mouth fell open in shock. 

"Hello, cutie." 

Spike stood on the threshold, a battered duffel bag in his hands. He pushed past Xander and strode into the office. "So where can I dump my stuff?" 

As they all stared in horror at their new arrival, Xander uttered the words on everyone's mind... 

"Fucking bitch!" 


	14. Del

Spoiled & Rotten Spoiled & Rotten Epilogue __Three Months Later 

"It's not Lurconis, Wesley. Trust me on this one. Your demon database is wrong." Xander said as he pulled a soda from the office refrigerator. 

Wesley frowned at the computer screen. "But the signs all point to him. How can you be sure he's dead?" 

Xander popped the top of the can and took a sip. "Because Buffy killed him with a makeshift flame thrower. So if you saw a demon and he didn't look like a BBQ Demon-ka-bob, it ain't Lurconis." 

"Ah. Well then, clearly I must continue my research." He bent his head and began typing on the keyboard. 

Xander grinned over at Angel. It continually amazed him how much his life had changed. For the better. 

He had an apartment, which was above ground, a few blocks away from the office. He had a job that he loved and that helped people in need. It surprised him how much he enjoyed working at Angel Investigations. Here he was part of a team; a feeling he'd never had in Sunnydale. Wesley was actually an okay guy once you got to know him. Especially now that he'd removed the British flag from his ass. 

Even Cordelia had been great. When Angel explained that Xander would be staying and working with them, she looked at Angel and asked if that meant she had to take cut in pay. After Angel said no, she gave Xander a big hug and welcomed him to LA. She had been somewhat concerned that Xander might be looking to get back together with her. 

Until Xander grinned her and planted a big kiss on Angel's surprised lips. 

Screaming something about images burned into her retinas for eternity, she fled the office. Xander and Angel were both thrilled to discover a way to get rid of her when they wanted privacy and used the technique on many an occasion. 

Angel. That was the best thing about LA. He and Xander were taking their relationship slowly. They had become good friends, which surprised Xander even more than the two of them dating. Wesley and Cordelia had both encouraged Angel to talk to the Oracles about his curse and he'd finally given in. The Oracles had told Angel that as long as he remained a warrior for The Powers That Be, his soul could not be taken from him. 

Xander was looking forward to testing that theory. Soon. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the telephone. Cordelia answered it and then turned to Xander in concern as she placed the call on hold. "Psycho Slayer #1 on line two for you." 

The smile slid from Xander's face as he glanced at Angel. Buffy calling here. This cannot be good, he thought. 

With trepidation, he went into Angel's office and shut the door. He stared at the blinking light for a moment before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Um...hi." Buffy's voice was soft and uncertain. 

"This is a surprise." 

"I read your letter." 

"Oh?" Xander's voice was hopeful. He'd written that letter before he'd left Sunnydale. He'd wondered if she'd ever read it. 

"I can't say I understand, Xander. It hurts too much. Knowing two of you...that you're...it hurts." 

"I know. I'm sorry that you were hurt. Especially that way—" 

Buffy cut him off. "Do you make him happy?" 

Xander thought about how to answer that question. He didn't what the correct response was. He decided to be honest. "Yes. We make each other happy." 

"Giles told me that his soul—" Her voice broke. 

"No, his soul isn't going anywhere." 

"That's the part I'm having trouble with. Why can he be happy with you and no threat hanging above his head and not me?" 

Xander sighed softly. "Because he could never be what you needed him to be Buffy. Your world is all black and white. Right and wrong, clearly defined. And his isn't. He isn't. He turned himself inside out trying to be what you needed. But it almost destroyed him and a lot of other people." 

"I never asked him to." She whispered. 

"I know that. You didn't have to. You just looked at him like he was this white knight in a fairy tale. And he didn't want to disappoint you so that's who he pretended he was." 

"So who is he really?" 

"He's Angel." Xander replied simply. "And he's not black or white. His soul isn't like some big cosmic light switch that turns his demon on and off. He chooses to be good. He chooses to help people. And he struggles with that choice every day. But that's not a struggle you would ever have been able to see, much less understand." 

"But you do?" 

"I try. I'm not always successful...but I try." 

"Well...I wish I could say I was happy for you guys but---" 

"You're not there yet. It's okay." 

"I'll try, Xander. Can...can I call you next week?" 

Xander smiled into the phone. "That would be nice." 

"Oh, I sent you guys something. I didn't know what to do with it and thought the two of you might. It should be there any minute." 

"Thanks, Buffy! I appreciate that." 

She chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen what it is." 

"I'm glad you called." 

"Me too. I'll talk to you next week. Bye, Xander." 

"Bye." 

Xander set the receiver back on the hook and stood. He opened the office door and walked outside to three people watching him with concern. He grinned widely, vastly relieved. "It's okay. She's not thrilled but we won't have to worry about a pissed off Chosen One showing up on our doorstep." 

A smiling Angel began to say something but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. The others stared at the doorway, wondering who would be arriving at the office this time of night. 

Xander waved off their concerns as he moved to the door. "It's okay. Buffy said she sent us something. This is probably it." He swung open the door and his mouth fell open in shock. 

"Hello, cutie." 

Spike stood on the threshold, a battered duffel bag in his hands. He pushed past Xander and strode into the office. "So where can I dump my stuff?" 

As they all stared in horror at their new arrival, Xander uttered the words on everyone's mind... 

"Fucking bitch!" 


End file.
